The present invention relates to load tie-down systems for vehicles and, more particularly, to an improved load binder and chain assembly for use in such systems.
The use of chains and load binders to secure loads to vehicles such as flat bed trailers and railway flat cars is a common practice. Typically, a chain of a length greater than that required to pass over the load is connected at one of its ends to the vehicle bed, passed over the load, and connected at its opposite end to the vehicle bed. In order to tighten the chain, securing the load to the vehicle, a load binder is employed. Examples of load binders are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,758,039; 1,885,128; and 3,149,821. Typically, these devices have a pair of hooks for engaging the chain at two spaced points and a linkage arrangement connecting the two hooks and operable to pull the hooks toward one another to tighten the chains about the load. It is the usual practice to carry the load binders and chains on the vehicle when not carrying a load and a frequently encountered problem is the accidental loss or theft of the load binders.
While, from the standpoint of preventing loss of the load binders, it would be desirable to permanently attach the load binders to the chain lengths so that the binder and chain constitute a unit which may be securely attached to the vehicle bed; such an arrangement is not generally feasible since loads of widely varying dimensions may be carried, requiring the load binder to be adjustably positional along the length of the chain.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide a chain and load binder arrangement in which the load binder is permanently attached to the chain and thus not easily removed or lost.
Another object of the invention is the provision of a load binder and chain assembly in which the load binder is captive on one of the chains but, nevertheless, readily movable along the chain length.